The Battle of Remembrance
by Hearts Unfold
Summary: The war rages on between good and evil. But what hope is there once the Golden Boy, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, is gone? Jenna Atkins fights for her life, her mind, and away from her past. Her past that is haunted by those brilliant green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is dedicated to my darling friend Stephanie, who's my number one reader for it...and the only one so far. Hope y'all enjoy, all reviews are welcome!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Only Jenna, Nicole and Josh are mine. The rest of the credit goes to the brilliant Ms. Rowling.

**Chapter One **

"Johnson, party of two, Johnson party of two," I called over the loud speaker. An old wizarding couple came to the hostess podium, smiling.

"We're Jonhson," he said. I smiled back.

"Right this way please," I grabbed two menu's and led them through the door in the back, to the special room that was only for magical folk. Muggles just thought it led to the kitchens.

"Here's your table, your waitress will be right with you," I flashed another smile and went back to my station.

"Keep showing those pearly whites," Stacy grinned at me. I threw a dish towel at her.

"Someday, we are going to get better jobs, and I'll be able to aford to go back to England," I replied.

"You still planning on finding him? How do you even know he's still alive?" she questioned.

"Because," I answered determinedly. "He'd never break a promise to me. He just wouldn't."

_"Harry," I said quietly. He looked away from the fire and at me. _

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need you to promise me something," I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Anything," was his reply. I finally looked up.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't leave this world without saying goodbye to me," I said even softer. "I know things are going to happen to you, scary things, great things, just things, and..."

"I promise," he cut me off. I didn't need to explain my reasons for this promise. He just knew, he always knew. We couldn't keep anything from each other.

"Hey Jenna," Stacy called me over as I wiped off the last table.

"What's up?" I asked.

"There are two totally gorgeous twins asking to see you," she smiled. "Do you have a secret boyfriend?"

"No," I laughed. "I don't know any- wait, are they British?" She nodded enthusiastically, then pointed near the front door. I ran over, jumping on George.

"George, what are you doing here?" I squealed as he spun me around, hugging me tight.

"He came to see you," Fred grinned. I laughed and hugged the other one.

"Seriously, what are you two doing here? I haven't seen either of you in ages!" I was ecstatic to see my former boyfriend and his brother. George had been my first love, and I'll always love him, but we went in different directions, and the break up was unavoidable.

"Er...actually...we need your help," George bit his lip nervously. I gave him a confused look.

"See, we have this secret hideout where a lot of planning and stuff happens, and we need a healer for some of our wounded, and since you have a degree in healing we thought maybe..." Fred looked at George and they both looked at me. They didn't have to beg, of course I'd go.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as possible," George answered.

"Stacy, I have to go, it's urgent. Remember that war I was telling you about? They need my help healing the wounded and-"

"Say no more," she smiled. "Go. I'll see you sometime though, right?"

"Of course!" I hugged her and went out the door with the twins.

"Here, we have a portkey, it's a secret location, so apparating and floo powder wouldn't work," George held out the old shoe. I wrinkled my nose, but touched it. Fred placed a hand on the shoe, and we were jerked off. We ended up in what I assume was a cave.

"So this is it?" I asked. The twins nodded.

"So how is everyone?" I smiled.

"Fine, tired, but fine," George led me into the room I would be staying in and we sat down on the bed. "Nicole and Josh are working on deciphering which information is genuine from our spies and which isn't. They're also figuring out new tactics and such. Fred and I are in charge here, you know, we keep it organized and such, and Ron's a great help. Wood's like the military leader, he's great at stealth and-"

"Wood's here?" I choked out.

"He's a great guy Jenna," George laughed. I wrinkled my nose. The day Oliver Wood and I met, we despised each other. I thought I was rid of him after Third Year, but he came back Fifth to be the new flying teacher. I got a lot of detentions from him.

"Oh goody," I grimaced. "How about Hermione?"

"We haven't found her yet, but we're pretty sure she's out there, still protecting her information, that girl wouldn't let You-Know-Who bring her down."

"And Harry?" Silence fell on the little room. I noticed Fred standing in the corner, and a look passed between him and George. My heart plummeted, preparing for bad news.

"He's dead Jenna," George said softly, avoiding my gaze. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes.

"How?"

"Bellatrix got him," Fred spoke up. "Nasty fight, but Harry didn't give up. We never found his body…" A single tear slipped down my cheek. This was unreal, Harry, dead?

"But he promised…" I whispered.

_The rain poured down as I sat by the old sycamore. The lake water tossed and turned, waves crashing on shore._

"_You're going to get sick if you stay out here," his voice broke through my thoughts. I sighed in response. I felt him sit beside me, an arm wrapping across my shoulders._

"_Some things just aren't meant to be Jenna," Harry said softly. I looked up into his bright green eyes._

"_I'm just tired of having my heart broken for reasons beyond mine or anyone else's control," I replied. _

"_Hey, how many girls have had three guys fall in love with them?"_

"_Three? I've only had two, George and Draco…" A smile played on his lips as they brushed my ear._

"_And me," he whispered, pressing his mouth to mine. I'd waited so long for him to do that. For him to admit his feelings and not be afraid of ruining our friendship. Because I'd always loved him too. _

"I just…can't believe it," I finally managed to say. George pulled me to him. "Five years I went without seeing him…I should have tried harder…I should have…done something!" George pulled back.

"You haven't seen me in five years," he sounded a little hurt.

"Oh George, don't be upset with me," I begged. He wrapped his arms around me again.

"I'm not upset with you, I've just missed you, and I haven't stopped thinking of you for the past five years. I never stopped thinking of you from the moment I saw you, and I hate feeling second, you know that." I looked up.

"You aren't second..."

"Yes I am, but I can live with that. As long as I'm still in your heart somewhere, I can live with that."

"George, you'll always be in my heart, you've always had my heart." True, it had been five years since we'd been together, but again, he was my first love. You never forget the first love. He kissed me gently on the top of my head, and stepped away.

"Stacy packed your things and Fred brought them here," he told me, pointing towards my two burgundy suitcases. "I'll let you settle in. Fred's making dinner tonight, he's excellent, a lot better than me anyways. I'll come and get you when it's ready." I nodded and watched as he closed the door behind him. I sighed deeply then opened my bags. I smiled, good old Stacy. She knew everything I would have taken. I pulled out the old photo album where I kept all the pictures from Hogwarts. I found the one of me and Harry on the last day of school, and smiled on the inside. We'd only spent two weeks together before fate separated us. He promised to write, and I promised to come back when I could afford it.

"That's two you broke Potter," I whispered to his memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Nicole! Josh!" I grinned, running over and hugging my two best American friends.

"How are you Jenna?" Nicole squealed.

"Good," I answered, looking from one to the other. Josh just smiled goofily.

"Oh goody," came a voice from behind me. My eyes narrowed and I turned around to face the man I detested with a passion.

"Hello Oliver," I said sweetly.

"Atkins," he replied, inclining his head slightly. "I thought George was kidding me when he said you were here. I damn wish he was."

"So lovely to see you too," I smiled. He wrinkled his nose and then walked on.

"You would think that after a number of years, you two would just get over your problems," Josh shook his head. "By the way, I've never understood what your problems were." I shrugged.

"I don't know either, we just don't like each other," I replied.

"Dinner!" Fred called from the kitchen. The meal was enjoyable with friendly gossip and an update on all that had gone on during the war while I was still in America.

"A lot of people dropped out after Harry died," Fred spoke up when a silence had fallen. "I mean, most of them knew the prophet, and they thought we had no hope left. But we couldn't just drop all we'd been fighting for. I'd rather die than give up."

"Hopefully you won't have to Fred," Josh commented. "We're going to beat him. We're going to make the world a safe place again. I just know it."

"Besides, we still have Harry's spirit with us, right?" I added softly. I got a sympathetic look from every person at the table, including Wood. I caught his eye and gave a half smile. After dinner, my offer to help clean the dishes was turned down.

"You, my dear, are to rest and be well so that you can check out our patients tomorrow," George steered me towards my room. I opened my mouth in protest, but he shut the door in my face. I laid myself down on my bed, realizing for the first time how tired I really was.

"_Harry, I know you're the one who killed my potion!" I glared at my best friend. He put on an innocent look._

"_I would never," he replied. "At least not on purpose. Ron and I were having a paper airplane contest, it sort of…landed wrong." I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing my anger wouldn't last and already feeling it ebb away. I couldn't stay mad at him for long._

"_Besides, Hermione needs a day when she's better than you," he grinned sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the grounds, Harry following behind. Cho came walking up to us._

"_Hello Harry," she smiled at him. I felt jealousy growing inside, although I would never admit that that was the feeling. _

"_Hey Cho," he grinned nervously, his cheeks flushed._

"_The Charms club is having a holiday party, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me as my date," she batted her long black eyelashes at him. I wanted to ring her neck, but refrained, waiting impatiently for her to finish with my friend. _

"_I'd love to," he grinned wider. She giggled. Kill me now, just kill me._

"_Great, it's this Friday in Flitwick's room at 7. I'll see you then." She caught sight of me, and just to piss me off, she kissed him on the cheek._

"_Jenna," she smirked._

"_Cho," I gave her the smile I normally reserved for Wood. She flipped her silky black hair over her shoulder and walked away._

"_Well that was a less than warm greeting," Harry raised an eyebrow at me._

"_She hates me," I whined, walking outside._

"_She does not," he defended. _

"_Yes she does, for three reasons," I replied. "The same reason that most of the girls in this school hate me for, the whole Triwizard Second Task when I ended up in the lake as his hostage and she wasn't, and because she feels threatened."_

"_Threatened?"_

"_I'm your best friend."_

"_So that should mean she doesn't feel threatened, right?" I stopped and gave him a look, shaking my head and walking on. I distinctly heard him mumble, "I will never understand girls," behind me. _

"_You knew they were leaving," Harry said softly. "You knew and you didn't stop them." I looked up into his emerald eyes, nodding silently._

"_Why didn't you stop them?" he asked, confusion set in his face. "George would have stayed for you, if you'd told him to, he would have-"_

"_It was his and Fred's dream Harry," I whispered. "I couldn't let him drop it for me. I'd never forgive myself. I had to let him go, because I love him." Tears welled up in my eyes, tears that I had been unable to shed. I didn't cry when he told me their plans, I didn't cry they day they left. I didn't cry even when it sunk in, but now, talking to Harry, telling him the reason I let George go, my heart finally shattered._

"_Oh Jenna," he wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. No one disturbed us, they all knew better, and no one questioned._

I opened my eyes to find the room completely dark. I felt tears spring to my eyes and my skin prickled from the cold. His green eyes haunted my thoughts, yet the memories were somewhat comforting. I wrapped my arms around myself, teeth chattering.

"Oh Harry," I whispered into the darkness. "I miss you so much." I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the flow of tears threatening to spill.

"_Please Tom," I begged. The solid form of the once ghostly being smirked at me._

"_You don't want me to hurt him?" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine._

"_No, I don't. Do whatever you want with me, but leave him alone." I was crying, which made me more vulnerable._

"_Sweet girl," he purred, running a finger down my cheek. "I need him dead. You were simply bait. Capture you, he's guaranteed to come. After all, who does Potter care about most in this world?" I choked back a sob. He'd used me. He'd pretended to be some one else, broken through my wall, I trusted him, and this is who he'd turned out to be. Tom Riddle, a year older than the diary ghost. He was feeding off my emotions, and I couldn't control them anymore. Worst of all, he was right. Harry would come and there would be nothing I could do to save him. _

"_Where is she Riddle?" his voice was venomous._

"_I have her here Harry," Tom answered almost lazily. _

"_Let her go," Harry replied through gritted teeth._

"_My, my. We are protective aren't we. Tell me Harry, is it her devastating beauty, or is there more?" Harry only glared back. Tom twirled his wand through around his fingers, smirking._

"_I'm not going to hurt her Potter," his voice was sharp like ice yet smooth like velvet. "She's much to beautiful to hurt. All I want is you dead. Cooperate, and she goes free, completely unharmed. Be the burden that you normally are and…well I've been meaning to try out some new curses." He smile toothily, baring every white canine he own. _

"_Do I have your word?" Harry asked shakily._

"_Harry you can't," I spoke up. "I'm not worth it. You can't do this-" I yelped as Tom's hand made sharp contact with my face. Harry took the opportunity the curse him. Tom flew back against the cave wall and Harry ran to me._

"_Are you all right Jenna?" he ran his thumb over the red handprint that now adorned my skin._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered, my eyes flooding again. He shook his head._

"_I'm sorry he used you like that," he kissed my forehead, the spot tingling after his lips left it. "Let's get out of here."_

"_Shouldn't you do something about him?" I pointed to the unconscious form of Tom Riddle. _

"_I have a spell, but this place will cave in," he replied. "So we have to get out first." I nodded. He helped me up and we left the cave._

"_Sponatonastedo!" he shouted. A metallic purple light shot out of his wand and into the cave. We heard the screams of Tom and then the whole cave fell in. _

"Jenna!" My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright.

"Jenna, are you all right?" It was George. "I heard you scream and when I came in you were shaking." I felt bile rise up in my throat but I swallowed in down.

"Nightmare," I replied. He shook his head in understanding, worry still creasing his face. He touched my arm gently and then turned to leave.

"George," I managed to say. He turned back. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone with these dreams." He heard the pleading in my voice and smiled reassuringly.

"I won't even think of leaving your side," he answered, climbing in next to me under the covers. I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep again, not having any more dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews are always welcome. Please enjoy. :)

**Chapter Three**

"Hello Seamus," I smiled. He grinned back at me.

"Still the prettiest girl I've ever seen," he winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Arm," I demanded. He held out his mangle limb. I cringed at the sight, it was bent in at least six different ways and was 12 different colors ranging from black to bright pink. It was easily fixed. I muttered a few spells and his arm was back to normal.

"Wow, thanks Jenna!" his eyes glowed. I smiled and moved on to the next person. I was able to get through ever patient, some I knew, others I didn't. I found myself once again exhausted at the end of the day, so I relaxed by the fire, listening to Nicole and Josh arguer over something.

"We already searched through the remains of Hogwarts," Nicole said impatiently. "There was no sign of her, no clue, nothing! There's no point going back, again!"

"She was last at Hogwarts, she has to still be there, hiding with some spell, or enchantment, probably that one that has a secret keeper," Josh replied. Nicole opened her mouth to argue then stopped.

"Actually, that makes sense," she rubbed her finger along her chin. "But the question is, who's her secret keeper?" My eyes snapped open from the sleep I was about to fall into.

"I am," I whispered.

"Did you say something?" Josh turned to me.

"I'm her secret keeper," I looked up at the pair. Nicole stared at me.

"That's not possible, she didn't have contact with you before she disappeared," she replied.

"Yes she did," I sat up straight. "In the 6th year, that's when she made me her secret keeper!"

"You aren't making any sense Jenna," Josh raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head.

"In the 6th year, when Harry and I were fighting, something weird happened to me," I started to explain. "I was transported into the future, and I met Hermione there, the future Hermione. She was Headmistress at Hogwarts, and told me she'd been guarding important papers. The school was in ruins, but I found her, her office was perfectly intact, it was the only thing left of Hogwarts. Don't you see? She told me where she was then! It's genius of her!"

"You went back in time?" Josh asked. Nicole smacked him in the back of the head.

"I thought I was the stupid one," she mumbled. "Come on, we're going to find her now!" She waved her wand and sent our coats towards us. With Josh in the lead, we wound through what seemed like an endless tunnel until we finally reached a wall. Josh tapped his wand to it, and it dissolved.

"Wow," I breathed. Nicole grabbed my arm and dragged me out. We apparated to what used to Hogwarts. I slowly looked around at the masses of rubble. Pieces of tapestries and furniture were strewn about here and there, while piles of bricks laid burned and crumbling. I stood in awe, unable to react.

"Jenna, we have to find Hermione," Nicole pulled me back into reality. "Where was she?" I looked at my surroundings and then spotted it.

"She's there," I grinned. Josh blinked, his jaw dropping.

"That wasn't there a second ago," he said.

"Well duh, the secret keeper had to tell us first," Nicole answered. "Really, you used to be the smart one, what happened?" We headed towards the single room that wasn't blown to bits. I climbed up the long staircase that was in front of it. I took a deep breath, then knocked hard on the wooden door. I heard a thump, and a shuffle of feet.

"Who is it?" a shaking voice asked.

"It's me Hermione," I answered. "It's Jenna." I hear a squeal and she threw the door open, throwing her arms around me.

"I knew you'd figure it out! I knew it!" She couldn't stop grinning.

"Come on, time to go back to the cave," I smiled back.

"Harry's dead?" Hermione gasped. We'd returned back to the hiding place, and filled her in on everything she'd missed while in hiding. I nodded solemnly in response to her exclamation.

"Oh Jenna," her brown eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm so sorry." Why did everyone tell me they were sorry about Harry's death? I know I was his best friend, but they were his friend's too. I guess they expected me to take it hard. I was taking it fine…or so I told myself. My recent dreams said different.

"I'm ok," I gave a brief smile. "Really." I knew she didn't believe me. I stood up and grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked.

"Out," I replied. Josh grabbed my arm, shaking his head.

"It's not safe Jenna," he said sternly. I sighed, placing my coat back on the rack, and heading to my room. I laid on my bed, letting my thoughts wash over me. Around midnight, I crept out silently. Nicole and Josh had fallen asleep at their work table, and everyone else was in their rooms. I stole past them, and into the tunnels.

"And where are we headed?" came a voice from the shadows. I spun around to face Wood.

"I…why do you care?" I narrowed my eyes at him, defense mode setting in. He crossed his arms over his chest and just looked at me. I stood uncomfortably, my gaze to the ground.

"You know it's not safe out there." Was that concern? What the hell happened to Wood? I looked up.

"I just have to go," I answered. He nodded.

"I'll come with you then," he replied. I shook my head.

"No, I have to go alone," I answered. He looked me over then sighed.

"Fine, but if something happens to you…George will kill me. Be careful Atkins." I smiled and did the unexpected. I hugged him. It caught him off guard, and I left before I could catch his reaction. I apparated to Hogwarts, pulling my coat closed against the icy wind.

I stared not at the ruined castle but at the Black Lake. It's waters rippled as though time never changed. As though blood wasn't being spilt, and it's grounds weren't littered with broken pieces of this and that. I made my way towards the shore, looking for the spot. Our spot. I found it quickly. The grass was still compacted down from all the times we'd laid there together. Innocently of course. There was my spot on the left, and his spot, longer because he was taller, on the right. Whenever one of us had a problem, we'd find the other out here. We laid opposite ways, so that our heads were next to each other, but our feet weren't. Sighing, I laid down in my spot, staring up at the cloudless night sky. The stars burned brightly, like many nights before. It felt as though the war wasn't happening, that I was a million miles from everything. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow a loose strand of hair over my face. I hadn't felt this peaceful in forever. I could feel Harry's spirit here, and that was my reason for coming. I wanted to connect with him one last time before I truly let go. Call it psychotic, but it's what I had to do. I opened my eyes and stood up, stretching.

"Time to go home I guess," I whispered, looking out at the lake. "Goodbye Harry." Suddenly, a hand was covering my mouth, cloth was covering my eyes and an arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me against someone else's body.

"Don't fight me," a voice hissed in my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll remove my hand, but don't scream. I don't want to have to stun you." I nodded and the hand lifted.

"Come with me," the voice requested, pulling me away. I had no choice but to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Huge shout outs to steph and Marauder worshipper. I love y'all and thank you for reading! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

I felt the pressure of apparation, and moved closer to my captor. We arrived in a colder climate, but I could feel a fire burning.

"I always knew you'd join the alliance," my captor said, amusement lacing his voice.

"And what would my reasons be for joining Voldemort's side?" I questioned, keeping back a laugh.

"Maybe he's become incredibly handsome."

"Just like you're supposed to be dead, Harry?" The cloth was removed from my eyes and I was met with those brilliant green orbs I'd been dreaming of.

"When did you figure out it was me?" he asked, smiling softly.

"The minute you spoke," I replied. "How could I forget your voice?"

"Are you saying my voice hasn't changed at all in the past five years?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I meant the way you spoke," I replied. "And the way you wrapped your arm around my waist." Harry looked at me for a moment before breaking into laughter.

"Only you would recognize those things," he shook his head. "What were you doing out there alone? It's dangerous. And I dare say Voldemort wouldn't love capturing you."

"I was saying goodbye," I answered. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Yet here I stand," he smirked. I jumped on him in a hug, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"God I've missed you," he said into my hair. I smacked him hard.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Harry Potter!" I screeched. "You broke my heart by pretending to be dead!" I gave him my death glare. He pulled me to him again.

"Why do you think I kidnapped you?" he whispered gently, kissing my forehead. "Hurting you kills me. I had to let you know the truth, and I knew you'd be there, in our spot." I looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"It gives me the element of surprise," Harry replied. "Everyone thinks I'm dead, including Voldemort. He's not worrying about me anymore, so I can sneak up and attack him. And why did I tell you? Because, I hate breaking your heart, and I know I can trust you and…I missed you. A lot."

"I missed you too." The fire reflected in his green eyes and I felt myself blushing, butterflies dancing in my stomach. He brought his lips closer to mine, his breath warming my face.

"I've been miserable without you Jenna," he whispered. I swallowed the lump in my throat, words failing. He closed the gap between us, and I let my eyelids fall shut. The electricity between us was as intense as ever, the kiss seeming to stop time and my heart. I don't know how long we stood there, connected, but it was like a blast of ice when we pulled apart.

"Oh Harry," the tears spilled from my eyes and I buried my head in his shoulder. He rubbed my back reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Jenna," he whispered. "I really am." I started laughing uncontrollably, Harry looking at me concerned.

"Sorry that you're alive?" I asked, when I was finally able to breathe. He brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in my face.

"You know I'd never break a promise to you," he answered, kissing me softly and pulling away before I could react. I smiled at him and He smiled back. It was completely corny from a third person view, but I couldn't remember being happier. He held me close as we sat by the fire in silence, just enjoying being together again.

"Am I still your captive?" I broke the silence.

"Yes," was the reply.

"When are you going to let me go?"

"When I'm finished with you." A mischievous grin spread across his face. I turned around to face him, my face an inch from his.

"And what exactly are you going to do with me?" I whispered His eyes softened and he leaned in for another kiss, this one intense and filled with want.

"Jenna," he gasped when we pulled apart for air. His eyes were filled with lust and my heart was racing. It'd been five years but the passion between us was still there.

Harry stared and me while running his hands through my dark brown hair.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I've missed you." I sat up.

"How do you know that?" I looked away from his gaze. "It's been five years."

"Jenna….I've always loved you. I've never stopped."

"How do you know I'm not a changed person?" I snapped. I don't know why I snapped, I just did. "It's been five years without any contact, no letters, nothing. George said you died this year. What about the other four years? Where were you then!" Hot tears started dripping from my eyes.

"I…" He shook his head. "Why are you bringing this up now?" His anger came up to.

"I don't know, I was just so happy to see you and…We shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry all right."

"Well I'm not. But whatever, I'm used to you being like this." Anger boiled through my veins.

"Being like what exactly?" I seethed.

"I'm always second in your book," he replied, glaring.

"You've never been second! What the hell are you talking about Harry? See? This whole thing was a mistake!" Harry stood up, shaking his head.

"Just go back then," he whispered. "Just go back, forget I'm here, forget all of this. Obviously I was wrong about you." I grabbed my coat and stormed to the door, turning as I reached it.

"Have a nice life Harry Potter," I said, holding back my tears. "I free you from all your promises." I slammed the door behind me, apparating to the entrance of the cave. Once inside the cave door, I fell to the floor sobbing. I don't even know what we were fighting about, but I knew it was stupid and I should go back.

"Jenna?" It was Wood.

"Go away," I turned away from him. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Jenna what's wrong?" he asked me gently. I shook my head, unwilling to answer. I promised Harry I wouldn't tell, even if he was being a jerk.

"Come on Jenna." What is with this boy tonight?

"I'm fine Wood," I choked out. "Just leave."

"But-"

"Since when do you care about me?" I turned around suddenly. He stood and took a step back, surveying me.

"This war has changed people," he answered, unflinching to my glare. "Forgive me for my concern." He turned and left. I leaned against the cold wall, never feeling more alone or confused. After what felt like hours, I finally forced my stiff muscles to move.

"Jenna!" George came bounding over when he saw me, stopping at the look in my eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," I smiled. "I'm fine, really." He bought it.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked, hooking his arm in mine.

"My room," I answered, catching Wood's eye. He nodded and kept quiet.

"Really?" George furrowed his brow. "I knocked and you didn't answer."

"I must have fallen asleep or something."

"Oh." So easily satisfied he was.

"Well come on, Fred saved you some dinner," he led me into the kitchen. The food was delicious yet again. Who knew Fred was such a great chef? I retired to my room, staring up at the ceiling, once again in thought. How could I fight with Harry after not seeing him for five years? We never fought, except that one time when he cursed Draco in the 6th year. I just couldn't believe that he could possibly love me still. No one ever loved me that long. I got up and did another impossible thing: I went to Wood. I knocked on his door and he answered within seconds.

"I…I'm sorry about how I acted earlier," I said quietly, looking at my feet. He placed a finger under my chin and made me look him in the eye.

"I'm sensing that's not the reason you came," he said. I opened my mouth but no words came out, so I closed it and shrugged.

"Come in," he stepped back from the doorway. I walked in, looking around. News paper articles lined his walls, and I noticed none of them had anything to do with Quidditch.

"What happened to Quidditch?" I asked. He shrugged, sitting down on his bed.

"It's quite trivial compared to this war," he stated. I looked at Wood in a new light.

"What happened to give you this insight?" I inquired, sitting down next to him.

"Voldemort killed my family," he answered stonily, staring me straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I replied. He shrugged again.

"Now, what was your problem?" I looked away.

"I can't tell you."

"Ok, I know I've been horrible in the past-"

"That's not why I can't tell you," I interrupted him, shaking my head. I sighed and faced Wood. "I promised I wouldn't tell." He looked confused, but nodded none the less.

"Are you all right?" he moved closer, concern set in his features.

"I will be," I answered. "Right now…no." His arm found it's way around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Things happen," he whispered. "Things that are out of our control, and things that aren't. If this problem is beyond your control, let it go. If you can do something about it, you should, because you may never get another chance." I bit my lower lip, contemplating his words. What if something happened to Harry and I never got a chance to tell him I was sorry? Or that I cared?

"_I free you from all your promises." _Would he take it literally?

"I messed up Oliver," I answered. "I messed up big."

"So do something about it," he responded.

"What if it's too late?"

"Then that's the consequence. But you'll always be too late if you do nothing." I looked up at him.

"When did you get this wise?" I asked. He laughed.

"I told you, this war has changed people," he smiled. "Including me. By the way, I'm sorry about those unprovoked detentions…"

"Unprovoked? I fell and you gave me a detention for deliberately not doing my work," I answered.

"Yeah well…I said I was sorry. Doesn't that mean anything?" I laughed.

"You're forgiven," I grinned, kissing him on the cheek. I stood and stretched.

"Thanks Wood," I smiled, heading for the door. "You've really helped."

"Good," he smiled back. If you'd told me a week ago I would be getting along with Oliver Wood, I would have deemed you insane.

"Hey Jenna." I turned back and found myself facing him again.

"Yes?" I asked. He hugged me.

"You're not so bad," he smiled, going back into his room. I just stood there and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Cover me Wood," I said, heading towards the door.

"Not this time, I'm coming with," he followed me. "It's way too dangerous. If You Know Who gets wind you're here…you're a huge target in his book. Even with Harry dead. Everyone loves you."

"Everyone?" I smirked. He blushed, which was very un-Wood like. I shook my head.

"Fine you can come," I grabbed his arm and we headed out.

"So where are we going?"

"Hogwarts."

"Wasn't that obliterated?"

"Yes, but it's the only place I know to find him. God, let him be there."

"Who?"

"Harry." Wood stopped, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Rebekah, he's dead," he said gently.

"We thought he was dead, but it was a plan. Harry thought that if everyone thought he was dead, he'd be able to surprise attack Voldemort and be done with the job."

"So…is that who you fought with yesterday?" I nodded. Understanding came over his face and we walked on.

"Wait, we aren't walking there are we?" he stopped again.

"No, I just needed to work out some of my feelings," I answered. "Let's apparate." With a pop we both appeared on the deserted grounds.

"I know he has to be around here," I said. "How else did he find me yesterday?"

"So why'd he appear to you then- wait. Forget I asked that. Stupid question." We stood there, looking around.

"What makes you think he'll come?" Wood broke the silence. I turned and faced him.

"I just know," I answered, unblinking.

"Why the bloody hell did you bring him?" came Harry's angry shout.

"Because he wouldn't let me out alone!" I yelled back. "Evidently, I'm a target!"

"Well obviously," Harry glared. "You're a huge target, but you promised you wouldn't tell."

"Well, sometimes you have to break promises," I answered through gritted teeth. He stared at me, hurt and anger showing in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded softly.

"I came…to apologize," I dropped my gaze to the ground. "I was being stupid yesterday. I just…I don't know. I've missed you, and then I became all doubtful, and I shouldn't have, because I know you'd never hurt me on purpose I'm just over protective-" Strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"I know Jenna," Harry whispered. "And I took advantage of you…I just…I love you. I do. I swear it." I looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know what my heart's telling me," I whispered. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't be," he pleaded. "Stop apologizing for things that are beyond your control."

"Er…not to interrupt or anything," Wood said uneasily. "But we need to get back. It's not safe out here."

"Come back with us Harry," I begged, grabbing his hand. "Please." He shook his head.

"I can't," he looked away. "I need to stick with my plan."

"Harry."

"Oh Jenna, I want to, but…I have to keep being dead. Just…neither of you tell anyone. You can come visit me, as long as your careful."

"I can't keep visiting," I replied, stepping back. "Someone will notice I keep coming out here. Whether it be our side or his. Harry, I can't come back once I leave today." His tongue darted out over his lips which meant he was thinking.

"Please Harry, we'll keep you hidden, only a few will know, only a few who will die before they tell," I pushed.

"All right," he gave in. I squealed and jumped on him. He laughed, holding me tight. "Come on then." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Lead the way Mr. Wood," I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"As long as you admit who gave you the good advice Atkins," he glared, holding back a smiled. Harry stopped.

"Are you two…getting along?" he asked. We both shrugged. Harry shook his head, mumbling.

"That's just not right," he said. "Not right."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, throwing herself around him. "You're alive!"

"Hush," I whispered. "We have to keep him secret." She nodded and we snuck through the kitchens.

"Fred," I tapped him on the back.

"Ah! It's a ghost!" he pointed to Harry. We all gave him a look.

"Just get George, Nicole, Josh and Ron," I answered. He backed away, running through the door. He returned immediately. Nicole screamed and George and Josh rubbed their eyes to make sure they were seeing straight.

"Mate," George grinned. "You didn't kick the bucket after all!" Harry grinned. We talked for around a half hour, catching up and having Harry explain his plan over and over.

"This is just awesome," Josh said. "Just awesome."

"Well, Jenna convinced me to come back," he smiled at me sheepishly. I blushed. George and Wood exchanged dark looks at Harry. We eventually dispersed, George showing Harry where he could stay and me going to check up on some long term patients. Suddenly, the door to our make shift infirmary burst open.

"Jenna, there's someone here you should see," Fred shifted his weight from foot to foot. I gave him a look then walked past him out into the hall.

"Is he breathing?" I heard Josh ask.

"I think so," George answered. "Wow, he's bloodied up bad." I followed their voices into a small room off the main hall.

"What's going on?" I asked from the doorway, causing Josh to jump and bang his head on the cave roof.

"Uh…well. Come here," George motioned. I walked over, kneeling beside him. Blood was seeping on the floor, a limp body covered in bruises and cuts. Blonde hair was matted with grime and blood, blonde hair that looked strangely familiar. The hood of his cloak was covering his face. I slowly reached out and pulled the hood back. I recognized the pale skin and pointed face of Draco Malfoy immediately. George caught me as I collapsed, my body shaking.

"This is why I never went into the business," I muttered. George nodded. I took a deep breath then leaned forward, brushing a stray piece of hair that was sticking to his cheek.

"How'd you get like this?" I whispered, pulling out my wand. "George, what potions and medicines do you have?"

"Uh…not many, but I'll go get them," he got up and left. I started whispering spells and enchantments to help the healing process. I could tell he was bleeding internally as well as externally. I stopped the external bleeding quickly, and mended his broken bones. It would take a complicated potion for the internal bleeding. I prayed George had the right stuff.

"Ok, here's our medicines, potions, and potion ingredients," he dropped a large crate on the floor. I opened and quickly scanned the contents.

"I need moon grass," I looked at him. "Everything else for the potion is here, but I need moon grass. It's a key ingredient. Is there any way-"

"Josh and I will go," he answered immediately.

"Yeah, moon grass grows down the mountainside, it's close," Josh nodded.

"Please hurry, I don't know how much time he has," I pleaded. George kissed the top of my head and he and Josh left. I levitated Draco, using one of the medicines to clean the blood off of him. He looked a lot better, but I knew inside was a terrible mess. I placed him on the bed in the room and sad beside him. I squeezed his hand gently then started making the potion. Josh and George returned with the moon grass, and an hour later the potion was ready.

"Bottoms up Draco," I whispered, opening his lips and pouring the fluid in his mouth. He sputtered a little, but it went down.

"Hopefully he'll wake up in a few hours," I whispered to the guys. They had stayed to make sure things went ok.

"He doesn't look so evil asleep," Josh commented. I glared.

"He wasn't evil before," I snapped back. He held up his hands in a surrendering position.

"I'm going to go get some food, one of you stay here at all times," I ordered. They nodded and saluted me. I left and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Fred, what's for dinner?"

"Do you find it sad that I'm always in here?" he asked me. "I need a woman…" I blinked.

"I just came for food-"

"I mean, I spend all my time in here. I need to do something with my life! Or find my soul mate! Are you dating anyone?" He turned towards me. I placed a hand on my hip.

"No, but I know of three guys in this place who would kill you in your sleep if you even thought of dating me," I answered. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"Fair point," he shook a wooden spoon at me. "Now, about the food you wanted. Raid the fridge, anything in there is all yours."

"Thanks Fred," I smiled, opening the door. I grabbed an apple and some pre-made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I waved goodbye then headed out. I ran into Josh.

"He woke up," Josh said. I ran back to the room, depositing my food on the bedside table.

"Draco, can you hear me?" I asked. He moaned.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Wish I knew," I answered. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?"

"That's no way to treat the woman who saved your life and-" I leaned in closer so I could whisper the last part into his ear. His eyes shot open.

"Jenna!" he grinned.

"Knew you'd figure it out," I smirked. He blushed furiously. Josh and George exchanged a look of confusion.

"All right, I'm pulling a Madam Pomfrey. Everyone out!" I made a shooing motion. Josh stuck his tongue out and left, followed by George who shut the door behind him.

"How are you Draco?" I asked, picking up my sandwich.

"Hungry," he frowned, eyeing my food. I shook my head.

"You can't eat anything for 24 hours, until I make sure the bleeding has fully stopped," I answered. He pouted.

"You know that gets you no where with me," I took a bite. I heard him sigh dramatically.

"How long do I have to lie here?" he asked.

"No sitting up for 24 hours, after that minimal activity, which means you don't leave this room," I replied.

"Strict aren't we."

"It means I care," I smiled sweetly. He smirked in reply.

"Jenna!" Harry stopped me in the hall.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Is it true that Malfoy's here?" he asked.

"Yes, he was hurt, and he's doing much better," I kept my smile up. I knew he wanted to say more, but he kept it to himself.

"Cool," he answered, looking away.

"Oh come on I know you better than that," I dropped my smile. "You think that he's going to try to get me back and that now you have competition."

"Well…I…how do you feel about him?" I'm good.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." I pulled off my innocent look.

"Jenna!" Harry whined. "Are you going to hook up with him?"

"Frankly Harry, I haven't seen any of you in so long, hooking up is the furthest thing from my mind at the moment." I patted him on the arm and walked on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** There are spoilers of the 6th book in this chapter, so if you haven't read it yet...first of all- what's wrong with you? second of all, i guess this will spoil it. hence the words spoilers. haha. :)

**Chapter Six**

"Hey Wood, we have a bone to pick with you," I heard George call out to Oliver. I crept closer to the door to hear better.

"Can I help you fine gentlemen?" I heard Wood reply.

"We have a question," this time it was Harry's voice. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but more than likely this conversation was about me.

"I'm listening." I heard a note of sarcasm in Wood's voice.

"We want you to stay away from Jenna." That's not a question you morons…

"That's not a question."

"All right, what would you say if we asked you to stay away from Jenna?"

"There you are lads. I'd say no."

"Why not?" Harry's angry voice.

"Because you haven't given me a valid reason for your request."

"We just…" Are at a loss for words? Why do they want him to stay away from me?

"It's my opinion that you two are jealous of this newly formed friendship I have with Miss Atkins." I heard him stand. Leave it to Wood to irritate them more with his air of superiorority.

"You never liked her before," George said. "We're just trying to win her back and we don't need you in the way."

"You really think I'm competition?" Wood laughed. "What you two have is a school boy crush, and I take no part in that. I'm no threat."

"You are if she falls for you," Harry answered quietly.

"I have no interest in Jenna. Who she falls for is her own problem." I heard him leave and I backed against the wall so that he wouldn't see me. I felt strangely disappointed. I didn't like Wood, did I?

"That's not possible," I laughed to myself. And then I felt anger. I sat back down in the chair by Draco.

"What's wrong love?" he'd woken up.

"They're acting like I'm some piece of property," I fumed. "I'm a person with feelings, not a trophy."

"Well I for one think you're a splendid person," Draco grinned. I threw a towel at him.

"You're motives are the same as theirs," I glared. "And don't even try denying it Malfoy." I stormed out the room, throwing a glare at Harry and George who were still in the next room.

"You think she heard us?" Harry whispered.

"I think she did," I spat back over my shoulder. I heard them stumbling off the floor.

"Jenna, let us explain," George skidded to a halt beside me. I stopped, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Go ahead and try," I said venomously.

"Oh wow," Harry stepped back as I turned my glare towards him.

"Are you going to explain or am I wasting my time?" George looked at Harry and Harry looked away.

"We just…um…well…"

"Just decided I'm some piece of property? That I don't have a decision about who I end up with? What makes you think I want to be with either of you?" Harry opened his mouth but I kept going.

"George, I know you care, but this isn't how you prove it. I shouldn't be treated as a trophy in a contest!." He looked at his feet.

"And you Harry!" I rounded on the black haired boy. "Of all people, I can't believe you would treat me like this! I expected better of you! I expected respect, and for you to stick up for me! I'm completely ashamed and disappointed, something I never expected to be when it came to you." Guilty expressions adorned both boys' faces.

"I hope you realize you both lost me," I said quietly, walking away.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away," I sobbed. I was hurting deep inside.

"Jenna, it's me," came Draco's voice. I opened the door.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I snapped, pulling him inside and forcing him down on my bed.

"Feisty, I like it," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shove it up your-"

"Now, no naughty language," he winked.

"Don't make me hurt you," I threatened.

"Really Jenna, I'm already suffering, you wouldn't make it worse, would you?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"On second thought, no." I sighed and sat down next to him.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to make sure you're ok," he replied, looking at me concernedly. "I heard all the shouting. They weren't treating you right. Can I curse them?" I burst out laughing.

"No, you cannot curse them," I giggled. "But thanks anyway." He casually put his arm around me.

"So what's my standing in this so called contest that they shouldn't be having?" he grinned. I shoved him, smiling none-the-less.

"Better than theirs are right now," I answered, leaning against him.

"Now that I can live with," Draco smirked.

"You are so full of yourself."

"I can't help it, it's genetic." I rolled my eyes.

"Would you call me pathetic if I admitted to missing you?"

"Seems like every guy I meet tells me that," I sighed. "Oh Draco, I didn't mean to make you sound unimportant. Thanks. I've missed you too, I really have."

"You know, Jenna, I believe in being honest with you. The only reason those two are fighting so hard for you is because it's impossible to fall out of love with you."

"Don't say that…"

"But it's true. And you know I can't lie to you."

"You're not making this any easier for me Draco," I sat up.

"I'm sorry Jenna, but I had to say it," he looked distressed. "I know it's hard for you, but you have three guys vying for your attention, not to mention I think Wood's lying, and well…can you really go on without choosing anyone?" I stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"But think of the conflicts if I do choose someone," I whispered. "Draco, my heart's being pulled in too many directions. I don't know how I feel about any of you anymore. I mean, I love you all, but…"

"You don't have to make a decision right now Jenna," he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. "I'm just saying eventually you will have to, whether it be one of us or none of us." I breathed in his familiar cologne, my heart racing.

"Maybe you should go," I whispered. He leaned down and gently kissed my neck.

"But I don't want to leave," he said silkily in my ear.

"Draco," I whimpered. "Please." He dropped his arms and stepped back.

"Only for you Jenna." He bowed and left. I let out the breath I had subconsciously been holding. He always had such an effect on me.

"_Can I help you?" Draco looked up from the book he was reading. _

"_I'm worried about you," I answered. "You haven't been yourself lately."_

"_How I act is none of your concern," he said sharply, gaze dropping back to his book. I tugged it out of his hands and closed it._

"_Draco, what's going on?" Silence fell between us as our eyes locked._

"_I can't tell you Jenna," he said quietly. "I can't tell anyone." _

"_Since when have I just been anyone to you?" A smile tugged at his lips._

"_Missing me since I haven't been obnoxiously bugging you?" he asked. _

"_Why do you think I was concerned?" I smirked. My smile fell. "You're distressed. I can see it in your eyes. You haven't even been insulting Harry. Draco, I'm here for you, you know that. I'm your friend."_

"_If you knew what I had to do, you wouldn't want to be my friend," he said, getting up and walking past me. _

"_After the things you've already done, what could make me dislike you that much?" I called. He stopped, turning slowly. His eyes were glazed with sadness and there were dark circles underneath._

"_Jenna," he whispered, walking forward. His hand cupped my chin, bringing my lips an inch from his. "You're all I have left. I can't lose you." He closed the remaining gap, his kiss sending sparks through my body. Draco slowly pulled away, looking at me before turning to leave again._

"_Then don't let me lose you either," I whispered, knowing he heard, but he didn't react. _

I sighed at the memory of our first kiss. I'd broken through his outer wall, gotten to know the real Draco. He'd changed a lot in the 6th year, for just reasons. After all, he was supposed to kill Dumbledore. But he couldn't do it, because Draco isn't a killer. His father may be, but he isn't. His father was the reason for the wall he had. His father made him afraid of knowing people, truly knowing them. So he stuck with the friends who had less than one brain put together.

"_You haven't told Harry yet have you," Draco smirked. I looked away._

"_I can't tell him," I answered. "He just…wouldn't understand."_

"_But I thought you said no one understands you like him," He mocked._

"_Oh shut it Draco." He kissed my cheek._

"_I'll be nice," he grinned. I sighed, leaning against him._

"_I wish I could tell him, but people just wouldn't understand," I explained._

"_Because I'm me," He answered my unspoken thoughts._

"_Well…yes. At least I know the truth though, right?" I looked up into his silver eyes. Most people said gray, I said silver. It sounds nicer. _

"_That's all that matters to me," he smiled, leaning down to kiss me._

We'd kept our relationship secret. It was just easier that way. But I slipped up when Harry attacked him with that curse that made him bleed.

"_What the hell did you do to him!" I screamed, Hermione and Nicole holding me back from attacking Harry._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked._

"_What did you to Draco," I breathed. "You tried to kill him!"_

"_I didn't!" He yelled back. "I didn't know what the curse did."_

"_You shouldn't have used it then!"_

"_Why are you so upset! He's fine!"_

"_He could have died Harry!"_

"_Jenna! He's fine! What is your problem?" I fought violently against Hermione and Nicole. I broke down sobbing. _

"_You're dating Malfoy aren't you," Harry said. I looked up, hate coursing through my body._

"_I'm never going to forgive you for this Potter," I whispered. "Never." I ran out of the common room, tears flowing unchecked down my cheeks. _

"I have to get out of here," I whispered to myself. "I can't be around them right now." I threw my stuff back in my suitcase.

"Where are you going Jenna?" Hermione asked.

"Back to America," I answered. "I can't deal with this anymore." I picked up my bags running out through the cave tunnels. Outside, I apparated back to the restaurant.

"Stacy," I called, stopping. It was eerily quiet. Stacy was always here, even when the restaurant was closed. But it was Friday, the restaurant should be open.

"Stacy?" I said, my voice shaking. Something was terribly wrong. I heard a thumping noise coming from the back. Pulling out my wand, I quietly headed in the direction of the noise. Opening the door to the break room, I saw Stacy tied to a chair, mouth gagged, eyes wide. I ran in, relieving her of the cloth that was stuffed in her mouth.

"Jenna, it's a trap!" she screamed. "Behind you!" I whirled around and found myself face to face with Him.

"Hello Jenna," he hissed. "Long time no see. I've missed you dreadfully." My breath came in shallow gasps. Long cords shot out of his wand and bound around me. I fought them to no avail.

"I suppose you heard that Mr. Potter is dead?" he said lazily. "So tragic, but at least there's nothing to stop me now. He was such a nuisance. Now my dear, what shall we do with your friend?" He smiled toothily, evily.

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot out and Stacy's head fell to the side.

"No!" I screamed, tears springing to my eyes. Voldemort laughed manically.

"Even in pain you're extraordinarily beautiful," he drew a cold finger across my cheek. I turned away.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you," he smirked. "You're too important of a pawn. Too many people would be willing to give their lives for you. Including a certain ex death eater of mine. Mr. Malfoy junior? Surely you remember him." I glared.

"Now now," Voldemort tsked at me. "That's not a nice face to make. Ah, they're hiding in a cave. Well then, I suppose I won't be able to get there without a secret keeper, but I'm quite sure that there are spies who will report of your kidnap." I never learned occlumency. Now I wish I had.

"You're going to kill all of them aren't you," I whispered.

"Yes, I am, I won't deny you that," he smiled. "Miss Jenna, I thank you for being of such help." He stood, twirling his wand around his fingers.

"Let's return to my headquarters."

"Don't you mean evil lair," I spat.

"Please, that term is overused and only for pathetic criminals. I, my dead, am a Dark Lord, not a petty thief." With a snap of Voldemort's fingers, we were in a dimly lit chamber.

"Your quarters," he bowed, the cords disappearing. His robes twisted around him and he disappeared.

"What have I done," I whispered into the empty room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The little room was cold, dark and damp. I was extremely uncomfortable since my wrists were bound behind my back. I rested against the cold wall, fighting back tears. I had to communicate with Harry, tell him not to come, that it would only end in his death. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind of all other thoughts. Harry and I had a connection, one that couldn't be explained by any means, magical or non. I pictured his face, trying to connect. Everything in my mind went hazy and I saw myself standing amidst swirling clouds.

"Harry." My voice echoed against the empty space. I breathed in slowly.

"Harry." A shadow fell through the shadows.

"Jenna?" Harry called. I walked forward until I could see his shape.

"Jenna, we got the note. Are you all right?"

"Harry, Voldemort has me. You can't come rescue me. He'll kill you, that's his plan. He knows he can get members of the alliance to come for me. You all have to stay in the cave."

"He'll kill you Jenna!"

"No he won't…he wants to use me. He said he wasn't planning on killing me at all, just making you all think he would. He still thinks you're dead Harry. You can't ruin the plan now."

"I ruined it for you once, and I'll do it again. Jenna, I'm not leaving you with him."

"Harry-" The swirls of mist disappeared and he was gone. I opened my eyes, looking around the cave. He never did listen to me about things like this. I was always the damsel in distress, and he always came to save me. No matter what.

"How are you feeling?" Voldemort slithered in.

"Rather uncomfortable actually," I glared. He waved his wand and my bonds disappeared.

"I've set up a room for you. You will be locked in so that you can't run away, but at least you will be more comfortable."

"Since when do you show kindness to your prisoners?" I continued glaring. He flew forward, bringing his hand across my face.

"Be glad I'm not torturing you," he hissed. "I could do things to you that you would never recover from. Ever." His eyes glowed red. "Don't tempt me." He forced me to stand, propelling me into another room.

"How original," I called. "Using the Riddle House." He laughed.

"It has always served me well," he answered. We came to a small room that was cleaner than the rest of the house. A fire was burning in the fireplace, a large armchair sitting in front of it on a blood rich red rug. A bed was on the opposite wall, and a desk was in between two windows.

"I even cleaned off the windows so that you would have a nice view," Voldemort pointed. I sat down on the bed.

"Ring this bell if you want anything, like food, or a blanket, and I will bring it to you," he bowed.

"Thank you," I said in an unsure voice. He left the room. This was weird, since when was the Dark Lord so…kind? I sighed, laying down on the bed. The sheets smelled like the softener I used at home. I breathed in the scent, feeling sleep overcome me. I sat back up, afraid to let my guard down. I moved over to the armchair, gazing into the depths of the flames. I could feel Harry calling me, but I resisted. I couldn't let him know where I was. Unfortunately, he was a stronger wizard, and I finally gave him.

"Harry, you can't come rescue!" I screamed in my mind.

"Jenna, we're coming whether you like it or not. And it would go a lot faster if you told us which room he's keeping you in at the Riddle House," he answered.

"How did you-"

"He told us in the note." I was silent.

"Please Harry, he'll kill you. I'm not worth that."

"Jenna, I'll just be putting my plan in action sooner than I expected." I sighed.

"Who's coming with you?"

"Fred, George, Wood and Malfoy," Harry answered.

"Why isn't Hermione coming?"

"She hurt herself." Oh great. "Jenna there's no way to change any of our minds, and you know that. We're all stubborn, especially when it comes to you."

"Wood didn't try to talk you out of it?" I asked.

"Actually, he was the first one to say we had to rescue you. Told you he liked you."

"Oh shut it."

"We're apparating now."

"Harry, please-" but he was gone. I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright flames before me. I ran to the window, looking out side for any sight of the cavalry.

"So they're coming?" I whipped around to see Voldemort, perched on the side of the arm chair. I backed up against the window.

"Tell me something, is Potter really dead?" I didn't answer.

"I didn't think so." He stood, slowly walking forward. "I'm assuming young Mister Malfoy is with them? He always was quite fond of you." He stopped, turning when he heard a sound from downstairs.

"That must be them," a wicked smile adorned Voldemort's face. "Let's see how many wish your heart was theirs."

"Please don't hurt them," I spoke up suddenly. His eyes flashed.

"I don't plan on hurting them," he whispered, his voice cold like ice. "I plant to murder them." He walked out the door, turning one last time. "Don't worry dear, they'll have died heroically." I tried to follow but he shut the door in my face. I banged against it, hot tears coming to my eyes. Fred, George, Draco, Harry, and Wood were all down there, about to die in a stupid attempt to rescue me. There was a blast and the door flew open, Voldemort running inside and grabbing me, his wand tip pointed at my neck. George was first up the hall, skidding to a halt. Harry followed, crashing into George. Fred narrowly missed the pile up, and Wood crashed into them also. Draco came cautiously up after hearing all the noise.

"Go ahead boys, kill me," Voldemort hissed, prodding the tip into my neck. "Kill us both." All the men glared at him, wands raised, but not taking any action.

"What's the matter? Don't want her dead? One stupid girl isn't worth the sacrifice of killing me?"

"She's not a stupid girl!" Draco growled.

"Let her go Voldemort," Harry spoke up. "She has nothing to do with this battle. It should be between you and me."

"It should Harry," Voldemort smiled. "But when I can take the upper hand, I do. All's fair in love in war, I'm sure you've heard that saying. And it appears to me that this is both." The glares intensified. I couldn't speak since his wand was blocking my air pipes.

"At least let her breathe!" Wood said. Voldemort moved his wand to my heart and I gasped for breath.

"I'll make a deal with you," Voldemort said slowly. "Leave Harry and Draco here, I'll let Miss Atkins and the rest of you go." Harry and Draco exchanged a look.

"Fine," Harry answered.

"I wasn't finished Potter. I want both of your wands, and I want the papers Miss Granger was hiding when I destroyed Hogwarts. This boy-" He forced Wood beside me with a spell, "Will stay here with Miss Atkins until you return."

"Harry, Draco, it's stupid don't do it!" I begged.

"Shut up!" Voldemort backhanded me for the second time that day. Harry lunged forward, only to be held back by Fred and George.

"Do we have a deal gentlemen?" A smirk spread across his face. The guys stepped back into a huddle. They disbanded and nodded in unison.

"All right then, I'll give you 24 hours," Voldemort said. "If you aren't back here by this time tomorrow, I will kill both of them." I gave Harry a pleading look, but he turned away. They all disapparated, and Wood and I were left.

"He can stay in this room with you," Voldemort said to me. "Ring if you need anything." He disappeared, the door shutting behind him. Wood ran to the door, trying to open it.

"He's locked it Oliver," I sighed, sitting down on the bed. "It's no use." Oliver banged a fist against the door, then sat down next to me.

"What did he mean 'ring if you need anything'?" He asked me.

"If we're hungry, or cold," I answered, showing him the bell.

"Since when does You Know Who care if his prisoners are uncomfortable?" I shrugged.

"Wood, I told Harry not to come, but he never listens to me about things like this! Now he and Draco are going to be killed, those papers are going to be in the Death Eaters' hands. It's all my fault, if I hadn't run away none of this would ever have happened." I felt tears boiling behind my eyes. Wood's arms were around me in a second.

"It's not your fault Jenna," he whispered. "You know how crazy George, Harry and Draco are about you. How were you to know you'd be kidnapped? And they didn't exactly make it easy for you back at headquarters." I choked back a sob.

"I just feel like I always put Harry in danger because I'm always getting kidnapped," I leaned my head against his chest.

"You're always getting kidnapped because the world knows he'd do anything for you," Wood laughed. I gave a half smile.

"When did we start getting along like this?" I asked.

"Since you stopped being a prick," Wood answered. I shoved him off the bed.

"I was never a prick, you were just arrogant and obsessed with Quidditch!" He smirked.

"Now I'm reminded of school." I rolled my eyes, laying down on the bed.

"Hey Jenna," he was kneeling beside the bed. I looked up at him. "We'll get through this. I'm sure the guys will come up with a plan."

"And what was your original plan when you came to rescue me?" I questioned.

"Well…we didn't exactly have a plan. We kind of…rushed into it." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So I heard that you were the first one determined to rescue me," I smirked. He blushed furiously.

"Well no one deserves to be killed by You Know Who and we'd have so many depressed people-" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," I smiled. He stood there in silence, cheeks still red, mouth slightly open. All of sudden, his lips were against mine, kissing me with a hungry passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, despite all warning signs going off in my head. He pulled back, staring down at me, chest heaving for breath.

"I shouldn't have," he whispered, shaking his head. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You can't help what you feel," I whispered back. He nodded, leaning down to kiss me again.

"How sweet," Voldemort appeared in the room. Wood jumped three feet in the air. "Here I always thought Potter had your heart." I looked away.

"How do you think poor Harry would react if he found out what just, conspired between you two? Then again, I can't blame the lad, you are a beautiful sight." He stroked a long cold finger down my cheek.

"Don't touch her," Wood growled.

"You boy, do not tell me what to do. I've always been fond of Miss Atkins, perhaps I'll break my deal." Wood pulled out his wand, but Voldemort blasted it out of his hand.

"We don't want any accidents," he hissed. "Crucio!" Wood contorted into shapes, screaming.

"Stop it!" I yelled, horrified at the sight. "please stop!" Wood fell silent, breathing heavily. I ran to his side, placing his head in my lap.

"That was only a taste of what I'm capable of," Voldemort whispered. "Don't test my patience boy, or I will give you the full treatment." He disappeared with a twirl of his cloak.

"You are so stupid!" I yelled at Wood. "He could have killed you. You never, EVER make the Dark Lord mad!"

"All right," he groaned. "Stop yelling! I just didn't want him touching you."

"He wasn't going to hurt me Oliver," I said softly. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" he replied sarcastically. I stood, letting his head drop on the wooden floor.

"Ow! Ok, I'm sorry!" he whined. I glared, but sat back down.

"I never knew it was possible to feel that much pain," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Hopefully it will subside," I gently stroked his cheek. "Let's get you to the bed." I helped him stand and walk over to it. I rang the bell and Voldemort appeared.

"Yes?" he questioned, eyes flashing red.

"May I please have some water?" I asked, looking at the floor. He snapped his fingers and a jug appeared. I poured some into a cup and handed it to Wood, who drank it slowly.

"Funny really," Voldemort whispered in my ear. "Seems like all men have a soft spot for you, even myself."

"You are no man," I said through gritted teeth. He spun me around, clenching my arm hard.

"You ought to be careful," he growled. "Wouldn't want your friend to die from the pain that my crucio curse can produce." He stalked out of the room, leaving me alone with Wood once again.


	8. Chapter 8

so i don't get very many readers, but a huge thanks goes out to the two that do read and review this! you both rock and you both get an ENTIRE plate of brownies! yay! hope you enjoy the new chapter:)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"I don't get it," Wood said, still lying on the bed. "Why is he so nice to you? Kindness isn't a trait he's supposed to possess." I shrugged.

"I don't understand it either," I answered, sitting down next to him on the bed. "He kidnapped me, gave me this room, and told me to ring the bell if I wanted anything."

"So he was never going to kill you was he?"

"No. And I told Harry that, but he never listens to me!"

"He does too listen to you, but not when he's being stubborn."

"Why does he always have to rush to my rescue?" I sighed, lying down next to Wood.

"What kind of a question is that?" Wood laughed. "I thought you were smart." I sent him my worst death glare.

"Oh come on Jenna, he loves you. He always has, why else would he always rescue you. Why else are you the one always being captured? He'd rescue any of the others, sure, but you he'd give anything for." I pounded my fist on the bed.

"But he's being stupid! Voldemort's going to kill him and then there really won't be any hope left for us! I'm just not worth it."

"Aye, but to him you are." I rolled on to my side, eyeing him.

"Weren't you the one who first jumped up to rescue me tonight?" I smirked. He blushed and went temporarily mute. "That's what I thought." I closed my eyes, surrendering to the sleep that had been tugging at my eyes for hours.

_The wind gently blew my hair away from my face. The sun was shining brighter than it had in weeks, and birds twittered. The giant squid was basking in the shallow end of the lake, but the grounds were subdued. Not a student was to be found outside, all were inside, mourning. Dumbledore's funeral had taken place earlier in the morning and I was the only one left outside. I was sitting by the giant sycamore, hidden in the shade. I saw _

_Harry walk towards me from the castle._

"_What are you still doing out here?" he asked gently. I shrugged, tears coming to my eyes. I had cried so much lately it didn't seem possible to possess more salty liquid._

"_I know how hard this is for you Jenna," he whispered, sitting down beside me. "I'm sure Draco's all right though." A choked laugh came out of my throat._

"_How can you even care about that?" I accused. "He's the reason Dumbledore's dead. I knew he had to do something, but I never dreamed it was this bad." Harry shook his head, his black hair swaying with it._

"_I reckon you were right about him after all," Harry sighed. "He couldn't do it Jenna. I watched him up there, he would never have been able to kill Dumbledore. He's not a murderer. I also think that if you hadn't ever gotten involved in his life, he might have become a murderer."_

"_Are you saying I changed him?"_

"_Yes. You have an effect on people, you know." I smiled slightly, my eyes still glistening with tears._

"_I'm sorry Jenna," Harry wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry for not being the friend I swore I'd be." I let the tears flow unchecked, burying my head in his chest._

"_Oh Harry, I'm sorry too," I sobbed. "I've been miserable without you."_

"_You have nothing to apologize for," he stroked the back of my head tenderly. "I was hard headed and eager to pin something on Malfoy."_

"_We're both so stupid, you know that?" I laughed suddenly. "We're fighting over who's sorrier." He laughed too._

"_Jenna, next year's going to be the hardest yet, I have no one left to protect me," Harry said seriously, his green eyes flashing. "Normally I'd do everything in my power to keep you away from danger, but I want you to come with me. I can't do it alone Jenna, I need you." Never had our bond felt as strong as in that moment. I laid my head on his chest again._

"_I wouldn't dream of leaving you Harry," I answered. "And besides, even if you didn't want me to come, you know I wouldn't let you go without me." He laughed._

"_Because you're too damn stubborn for your own good," he smiled._

"_Speak for yourself Potter," I smirked. _

My dream changed to a memory that wasn't my own. It was something I had never experienced, but I knew whose memory it was.

_It was a feeling of jealousy I had never experienced before. I was glaring at…myself. I was standing with Cedric. _

"_What does he think he's doing, talking to her," I heard George's voice growl from next to me._

"_She won't fall for his pretty boy act," my voice came out. Only it wasn't me speaking, it was Harry's. _

"_Then why is she laughing?" George demanded. Harry held him back._

"_She's just being polite," Harry answered. Cedric left and I walked over to the boys._

"_Hi George, hi Harry," I heard myself say. I could hear George breathing heavily next to Harry._

"_Have a nice chat with Cedric?" Harry asked politely. I saw myself eyeing the two boys._

"_Don't tell me you two stood over here glaring the whole time?" Now I remembered this conversation. The one where I had yelled at George. But why was Harry remembering this? I did my yelling and ran off, George turned on his heel and left. Harry just sighed._

"_Hey Diggory," he called out to Cedric who was talking to some friends. Cedric looked up in surprise._

"_Yeah Harry?" he asked in a friendly tone. _

"_Can I talk to you somewhere private?" Cedric nodded and they walked into an empty classroom._

"_Are you…interested in Jenna?" Harry asked._

"_Well, honestly? Yes. She's really smart and nice and funny and-"_

"_Gorgeous," Harry finished._

"_Well, that too, but that's not why I like her, if that's what your thinking." I could tell Harry was thinking._

"_Ok, just…treat her well. All right?" Cedric gave Harry a quizzical look but nodded._

"_Hey Potter," he called as Harry turned to leave. "You aren't, jealous are you?" Harry didn't answer as he walked out."_

Once again my dream changed, to a memory that Harry and I shared.

_Cedric was lying spread eagled on the ground, gray eyes wide open. I couldn't scream or move and Harry was being tied to a headstone by Wormtail. All I could focus on was Cedric dead. I could feel George beside me, shaking me. See, I wasn't really in the graveyard, I was just connected to Harry. It was one of those weird moments we had. I felt all the pain Harry went through that night, saw everything he did, and didn't wake up until the next morning. All night, all we both saw was the graveyard, and Voldemort rising from the cauldron, like a pale snake. I felt tears flowing down my face as I looked at Cedric, but I couldn't blink, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. Voldemort sent his Cruciatus curse on Harry and I started shuddering involuntarily._

"Jenna," Wood was shaking me awake. "Jenna, wake up." I bolted up, gasping for breath, a cold sweat breaking out all over my body. Wood's face mirrored fear and concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "You were sleeping, and suddenly you started crying and shaking." I shook my head and cowered away from him, the dream still so vivid in my mind.

"Jenna," Wood reached out gently, but I backed away, falling off the bed.

"Don't touch me," I snapped. He backed up, looking shocked.

"I just…never mind," he shook his head and took the chair by the fire. I climbed back onto the bed, leaning against the wall it was positioned beside. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"_Why did you ever trust him?"_ a voice hissed in my ear. _"He's never been nice to you. He doesn't understand. Like Potter, Potter never understood."_ I looked around.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Wood.

"Hear what?" he questioned, turning in his chair and giving me a strange look.

"That voice…never mind." I dropped my gaze but could still feel Wood's eyes on me.

"Would you stop looking at me?" I fumed, glaring at him. He walked over.

"I know we didn't get along in the past, but I do care, and I'm worried about you," he said gently, sitting beside me. I turned away.

"I don't need you to care about me Oliver," I said quietly.

"Why are you afraid?" My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"How…what makes you think I'm afraid?" I questioned.

"Because every guy who's ever said he cared about you has hurt you in some way," he replied. I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out. He spoke the truth, but the question was, how did he know all this?

"My mind isn't as one tracked as you thought," he said. "I've heard the guys talking, I've seen what happened while you lot were still at Hogwarts. Jenna, I'm not going to take advantage of you, I just want to be your friend right now."

"_He's lying." _The voice was back. _"He's lying Jenna. He's going to hurt you just like they all did. Remember when George left you so he could start his joke shop?" _

"I let him leave," I whispered. "I made him go."

"_Perhaps. But what about Draco? He left you. You opened your heart to him, did he ever give his to you? He kept secrets from you, and then he ran with out so much as a goodbye."_

"He didn't have a choice." Tears were springing to my eyes.

"Jenna, who are you talking to?" Wood asked, but his voice sounded distant and I couldn't answer.

"_I suppose you are right, but tell me Jenna. What's Harry's excuse? He wouldn't give Draco a chance, cursed him, fought with you, called you a traitor. He never wrote you, he disappeared without saying goodbye also. Tell me, what's his excuse for all the things he ever did to you?"_

"I …I…get out of my head!" I screamed. The room was surrounded in mist. "Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Jenna!" Wood was so far away and I didn't know where I was. I heard the ringing of a bell, but it didn't register in my mind. Suddenly the mist was gone and I was thrown back into the reality of the small room.

"Miss Atkins?" Voldemort hissed. I looked up at him. "Mind wandering is very dangerous in this house." He had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"You were the voice," I choked out.

"Delirious," he told Wood. "Perhaps I should take a look at her." At that moment, a sharp knock came from downstairs. "Or perhaps our friends have returned with the ransom. Come you two." Wood took my arm and helped me down the stairs to the grimy front hall.

"Couldn't clean could you?" I spat at Voldemort. He simply continued smirking in that annoyingly evil way. He opened the door and bowed to Harry, Fred, George and Draco.

"Didn't mind busting down my door last time boys," he twirled his wand idly, a habit he'd always had. "Why the change this time?"

"We decided to be polite," Harry spat, glaring with a hatred I'd never seen on his face.

"You brought the papers?" Voldemort asked. Harry brandished a bunch of rolled up papers, tied with a string.

"All right, hand me the papers, I give you the boy. Malfoy and Potter, drop your wands, step inside, and I give you Miss Atkins," Voldemort smiled, which only made him look uglier, if that were even possible. I gave Harry one more last desperate look.

"You know Harry, I feel I'm not being fair in this," Voldemort spoke again. "Before you make your final decision, there's something I should tell you. Have you ever wondered how you and Miss Atkins' original bond came to be so strong you could communicate through mind power only?" I looked at the evil thing standing beside me. What was he playing at?

"Do you, perhaps remember years ago when I killed that ridiculous lump of a boy Longbottom?" Hisses were sent in his direction. Harry slowly nodded.

"And I suppose you think you've destroyed all the horcruxes I created in years past?" Harry again nodded.

"Well, when I killed Longbottom, I made one more," Voldemort was smiling ear to ear now, his red eyes flashing.

"Who remembers Miss Atkins fainting during that battle?" he turned his monstrous grin towards me. My eyes grew wider as understanding dawned on me.

"That's not possible Voldemort," Harry's voice shook with anger.

"Isn't it? I made Nagini one, did I not? What makes you think I couldn't have made Miss Atkins' a horcrux too?" I was beginning to feel dizzy. I couldn't be…but yet it explained so much. How Voldemort always seemed to find me no matter where I was hidden, how he had spoken to me through my mind, how Harry and I's connection had grown so strong…

"You're lying," Harry growled, the only one brave enough to speak.

"You think so Potter?" Voldemort whispered maliciously. "Do the spell Potter. Test her, see if I'm lying, I give you permission. Try anything else though, and I will kill the other friend of yours, Wood was his name?" Harry's tongue darted out over his lips and I knew he was thinking.

"Do it Harry," I spoke up. "I think he's telling the truth." Harry raised his wand, his beautiful emerald eyes begging for it to be false. He whispered the spell and I felt a warm sensation around me as gold light emanated from my body. I gasped.

"Gold, Potter," Voldemort chuckled. Harry was shaking his head furiously.

"She can't be!" he shouted, begging for it to be a lie.

"And yet, she is. So then, are you going to trade her life for your own, or let her live here with me?"

"Harry, he isn't going to kill me, just…go. Be safe," I reached out my hand to the ebony haired boy.

"But the only way to defeat him, is to kill you," he whispered, taking my hand in his. I could feel the jealousy steaming from three of the other boys.

"I'll make you a new deal Voldemort," Harry's stared at the Dark Lord, determination set in his face. "We'll give you the papers and Wood goes, I'll stay and she stays with me." I gasped. What the heck? Voldemort pondered the offer, running a slim white finger over his chin in thought.

"I get to keep her and you?" he asked as though disbelieving it. Harry nodded, holding my hand tighter.

"But you have to let me stay with her," he added. Voldemort stared at us for a moment, then clasped his hands together.

"Deal Potter," he held out his hand to shake. Harry offered his free hand a red light glowed from their shaking hands. George handed over the papers, and Voldemort pushed Wood over to them, pulling me and Harry back.

"No doubt you will attempt another rescue mission," he spoke to George, Fred, Draco and Wood. "Good luck then." He shut the door in their faces. "Take Mr. Potter up to your room and stay there." I nodded and led Harry upstairs, shutting the door behind us. I immediately threw my arms around the brunette, tears again falling from my face.

"It's going to be all right Jenna," he rubbed my back soothingly. "I promise." Somehow, I had lost faith in those words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I stood at the window, shivering. Harry was in the chair by the fire. Voldemort had disappeared somewhere, and we were left alone. The clock on the fireplace mantle was ticking loudly, the only sound in the room. Harry and I hadn't spoken a word since our embrace, neither of us knowing what was to become of us. I was frightened, but my independent streak wouldn't let me admit this to Harry. I remembered the days when he was the one I would always run to. He was the only one who ever knew how to make me feel better, and the only one I ever trusted to make me feel better. Things had changed so much since Hogwarts, and I missed those days terribly. The intimate night Harry and I had shared felt like forever ago.

"Jenna," Harry called. I didn't turn. I heard him walk over and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked. I could see the reflection of his face in the window.

"What makes you ask that?" I questioned.

"Because you haven't said anything, or responded to me when I've called out your name," he replied. I shrugged.

"There you go again, Jenna what's up with you?"

"If you don't know then I have no reason to tell you."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? I don't understand you anymore Jenna. You've closed yourself off from me." I couldn't hold back the harsh laugh.

"I've closed myself off to you?" I turned around to face Harry. "You shut me out a long time ago Harry, and I've been trying to reach you. Now you finally want back in, but I'm tired of letting you hurt me. Because you've hurt me more than anyone else ever did Harry." I pulled out of his grip and pressed my cheek against the glass, my hair hiding the other side of my face. I could still see the reflection of Harry, looking shocked.

"I never knew," he said softly, nodding. He went and sat back down beside the fire. I hadn't meant for that confession to come out, it had just slipped. I had never felt more distant from Harry than I did in that moment. I wanted to apologize, wanted him to take me back in his arms. His arms had always felt right to me. What could I do now though? I tried reaching out to his mind, but he'd blocked it from me. I wasn't mentally strong enough to break through.

"_I told you Jenna. I told you he'd hurt you again. He doesn't really care about you, and he never has."_

"That's not true," I whispered. "He never meant to hurt me."

"_How can you believe that? He lied to you, over and over. Why didn't he write to you?"_

"Because…I don't know."

"_Exactly. He doesn't deserve your affection. He doesn't even deserve to call himself your best friend Jenna. He's betrayed you. How do you know he truly meant anything he ever said to you?"_

"It felt right."

"_We both know your heart lies. Remember Jason? He felt right, but look who he turned out to be. Tom Riddle." _I shook my head, trying to get the voice out of my head. My vision was becoming fuzzy so I shut my eyes.

"_I'm the only one you can trust now Jenna. I have never lied to you. A ghost of myself, yes, but I as I am today has never lied to you. How many can say that?"_

"No," I gasped. "Get out of my head! Just leave me alone!"

"_I only want to help you. You deserve only the best, and I can give that to you. I can give you the power to never grieve again. I can help you forget him. Forget all the horrible memories that have haunted you for years." _I could see Voldemort, his eyes shining with power. Temptation I had never experienced now lay at my feet.

"_You'll never have to feel any emotion again Jenna. All you have to do is trust me. Do you trust me?" _I stared at him, an odd sensation tingling through my body. Slowly I nodded.

"Yes, just make the hurt leave," I begged. He reached out a pale hand to me and I took it. Suddenly, a powerful wind blew and a swirl of colors danced around me.

"I free you of him," hissed Voldemort. I opened my eyes and saw Harry, sleeping in the chair, completely unaware of what had happened. Hate flooded my veins as I looked at him. All of this was his fault, no one else's but his. He had ruined everything for me, and I wouldn't stand for it any longer. I gripped my wand that had appeared in my hand and walked over to the chair, jabbing my wand into his neck. Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Jenna," he gasped, sitting up, my wand still on his neck. "Jenna, what are you doing?"

"I'm tired of all the lies you told me," I hissed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Voldemort," Harry answered.

"He's never lied to me," I replied, my hatred bubbling over. "He's always told me the truth, he's never hurt me Harry. You've hurt me, far too many times!"

"Jenna what is wrong with you! He's the reason everything bad has happened to you!"

"No, Harry. You are." His green eyes were filled with shock and hurt.

"Jenna," he whispered. "This isn't you. I know it's not. You're possessed."

"You don't know me anymore! You shut me out, and now I'm shutting you out, permanently." I raised my wand, ready to strike.

"Jenna please," Harry begged. "I know you. I do, and I know I haven't been the greatest friend in the world, but do you really want me dead?" I laughed, cold and cruelly.

"You have no idea how much I want you dead," I breathed, lowering my wand to my side.

"_Kill him. Kill him now!" _I raised my wand again, pointing it straight at Harry's heart. _"Good girl. Now say the words, I know you can."_

"Any last words Potter?" I asked. He stared at me, emerald eyes still in disbelief, swimming in a salty lake.

"Yeah," he answered softly. "Goodbye Jenna."

"_Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't leave this world without saying goodbye to me." _I shook my head, the looked at him again. He just stared, unblinking.

"_Kill him!" _the voice rippled through my body. I opened my mouth, preparing to utter the last words Harry would ever hear.

"_I love you Jenna. That will never change, no matter how long we go without seeing each other." _

"_I love you too Harry." _

"Avada-"

"_What would I do without you Harry?"_

"_Keep your emotions in and be a basket case."_

"_Thanks for the honesty…" _I blinked.

"Avada Kedav-"

"_I love you Jenna." _I fell to the ground, my head spinning. I had to kill him! But I loved him.

"_What are you doing!" _the voice screamed at me.

"I can't do it," I panted. "I can't." My wand clattered to the ground. It felt as though my head were going to split apart. The pain was intense as my subconscious fought a battle with itself. The pain ripped its way down my spine and through all my muscles. The room was spinning into darkness and I didn't know where I was or what was happening to me. The sensation halted as I collapsed into a pair of strong, familiar arms.

"I told you I knew you," Harry's deep voice whispered.

"I don't what happened to me," my voice shook with fear. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His cheeks were tear stained. He held me closer in a loving embrace.

"It's all right," he answered soothingly. "I knew I could break through to the real you."

"By keeping your promise?" He nodded. "It set off a chain reaction of memories in my head."

"All I was hoping for was that me saying goodbye would trigger the real you to come out. Do you have any idea what happened?" I nodded, snuggling closer.

"Voldemort. He was inside my head and…and he manipulated me and made me hate you. It was awful. I almost killed you Harry." My lip trembled as I felt a fresh currant of tears coming.

"But you didn't, and I still have you here with me."

"What are we going to do Harry?" I looked up at him. "You can't defeat him without killing me."

"Well I can certainly try," he replied.

"I don't want to die Harry," I confessed. "I'm scared."

"I know Jenna," he rubbed my back soothingly. "We just have to try. Killing you will be the last resort, and only with your consent. Besides, if I killed you, George, Wood and Draco would kill me." I giggled.

"You know what frightens me most?"

"That Voldemort can talk to you in your mind?"

"Yeah…" Harry sighed and we fell into silence. I was shivering again, but not from the cold. I was afraid of what Voldemort could do to me, of what I had almost done to Harry.

"Really Jenna," Harry said. "Forget about almost murdering me. You weren't yourself and I know that." Good old Harry, reading my mind.

"Harry," I said.

"Hm?" he responded.

"Did you really mean it the other night when you said you still loved me?" He studied me for a moment, a smile in his eyes.

"I mean it when I said I'd always love you, no matter how long we were apart." I smiled.

"Now tell me, what brought this up?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"No, but I thought I'd be polite and ask anyway." I nodded and leaned against him again.

"I know you're still confused about your feelings and who you want to be with," Harry said slowly. "Can I ask you something though?" I nodded. "How do you really feel about Wood?" I smirked, holding in a laugh.

"I'd be lying if I said I hated him," was my answer. Harry cocked an eyebrow at me. "Ok Harry, I'll be honest. We've become more amiable towards each other. Amiable enough that we might have shared some lip contact while he was being held hostage here with me."

"He kissed you!" Harry jumped up looking furious. I stood up also, still smirking.

"I said maybe, I never said he actually did, and you can't prove anything." I walked over to the bed, laying down and yawning. "I'm tired. Good night Harry."

"No, you're talking," he marched over to the bed. "Did you, or did you not kiss Oliver Wood?"

"It's hard to remember, the details of that horrific time are a little fuzzy."

"Jenna," Harry whined. I waved him off and turned onto my side.

"_Why didn't you kill him?" Voldemort demanded._

"_Because I love him."_

"_He doesn't love you."_

"_Yes he does, he does love me. And perhaps he's hurt me, but he meant all of his apologies. And he kept his promise. You're the one who was wrong."_

"_How dare you speak to me like that! I'm rethinking letting you live."_

"_Go ahead and kill me. I'd rather be dead with Harry than alive without him."_

"_Oh that's completely grotesque and taken out of one of those muggle romance movies. I'm ashamed to know you."_

"_So now what do you plan to do with me?" Voldemort stared at me, unblinking, pondering his next move._

"_Well obviously those buffoons who care about you will come back. So perhaps I'll let them come so I can kill them all. Yes, that suffices. What do you think my dear?" I refrained from saying anything, not daring to let him know how much I wanted them alive._

"_Oh sweet girl," he laughed, cupping my cheek. "You forget we're connected now. I hear your thoughts, how else do you think I took control of your mind? Although, you proved much stronger than I had perceived." Even in my dreams his fingers were like ice. "Do you think they'd all be willing to die to let you have your freedom?" _

"_Wood would never."_

"_Then why did he kiss you before?" A smirk adorned his white skin. I looked away, unable to answer. "They all love you. I admit, even I have fallen under your spell. It's your rapturous beauty and sharp tongue."_

"_Leave them alone and I promise I'll stay with you," I answered._

"_And why would I agree to a deal like that? My powers are strong enough that I could kill them all with a single blow, and still be able to keep you as my captive. You'll make a wonderful queen when the world is completely mine. After all, queens are simply a thing to look at. A pretty figure next to the powerful king."_

"_You are completely degrading."_

"_I try my best." He bowed and my dreams became swirling white fog._

I opened my eyes and looked at Harry, sleeping next to me. I saw him frown and struggle in his sleep. I wondered how much time either of us had left. His life was at stake by being here with me. Voldemort had made it clear I would never have my freedom again. Harry shook convulsively, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Harry," I whispered gently, touching his arm. His green eyes snapped open. "You all right?"

"I…had a bad dream," he looked away. I brushed away the hair that was sticking to his forehead. "Voldemort had killed you."

"Well I'm definitely still here," I smiled a little, unsure if I should tell him about my dream.

"What's bothering you?" I sighed.

"I had a bad dream too," I answered. "Voldemort decided to pay me a little visit. None of this is going to turn out like we want Harry. He aims to kill you and the others, and keep me as a prisoner."

"Why would he keep you after he's killed everyone that cares?" Harry questioned.

"Trophy wife," I answered. Harry shuddered.

"That's just not right," he grimaced. I laughed.

"Thanks for the concern."

"No, I mean honestly, Voldemort married? How creepy sounding is that!" I whacked him with my pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

so it's been a while. and my favorite special reader disappeared. cries oh well, maybe people are reading but not replying. Please leave reviews. is desperate and not ashamed to admit that i'm desperate. i'll give you a brownie :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"I hate this waiting, not knowing what's going to happen," I said, looking at Harry. We were lying on the bed in our traditional position- heads next to each other, feet in opposite directions.

"I'm just…waiting for him to kill me," Harry confessed. "I mean, I know that's what he's going to do."

"The cavalry's going to come back though, right?" I asked. Harry shrugged.

"I have no idea what their plan is, I just made a decision that I wanted to stay with you. Knowing them though, they will come back, with reinforcements. After all the fighting we've done, we aren't going to give up laying down." I sighed.

"I hope they get here soon," I shivered. "I'm scared of Voldemort overpowering me again."

"Now you know what Ginny went through." Harry reached over his head to grab my hand. I turned my head so that I was smiling at him.

"Did I ever apologize for the way I treated you before?" he asked me.

"Yes, but I'll accept another," I grinned. His face got serious.

"Did I apologize for kidnapping you and taking advantage of you?"

"How were you taking advantage of me?"

"I feel like I did…" I shook my head.

"I wanted to as much as you did." He smiled again.

"You weren't a virgin were you?" he questioned, green eyes boring into me.

"No, don't worry about that." It occurred to me that Harry still didn't know the truth about the summer between our 6th and 7th years. Only Draco and I knew everything that had happened. I made him swear not to tell and had closed off myself.

"Were you?" Stupid question to ask, considering I already knew the answer.

"No…" He hesitated.

"I don't really care who you lost it to Harry, we didn't see each other for five years. Unless it was Cho, tell me it wasn't Cho." I flipped over onto my side. He pulled his hand back, laughing.

"Wasn't Cho," he answered. "Her name was Deana. I met her in bar." My jaw dropped.

"One night stand?" I gasped.

"I was drunk," he shrugged. Why was I so upset? He hadn't really lost it to this Deana girl…should I tell him?

"What about you?" Great…my turn. Ok, lie or…how could I lie? He was the only guy I'd ever slept with. I sighed.

"Does it matter?" I questioned, rolling over onto my back.

"I told you, you have to tell me!" he argued. My tongue darted out over my dry lips, wetting them. They say the truth shall set you free. I was about to find out.

"You," I whispered. He gave me a quizzical look.

"But you just said-"

"And I wasn't, not that time." He blinked a few times, studying my face.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked.

"Remember that summer you lost your memory, but then got it back, but then couldn't remember anything that happened during those two months you had lost it?" I said without taking a breath. Harry slowly nodded.

"Well…um…things…happened."

"I poured out my heart and you were too weak to say no," his eyes narrowed at me.

"Maybe," I answered, feeling guilty.

"And you didn't tell me all this later because?" Harry continued to glare.

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I made Draco swear not to tell anyone either."

"Malfoy knew and I didn't!" Harry shouted. I moved away from him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I just didn't know what to do." He shut his eyes and then opened them, sighing. He sat up and moved towards me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I just wish you would have told me," he whispered. "And I wish more that I could remember it." I rested my head on his chest, breathing in the familiar scent, listening to the familiar heartbeat.

"I really do still love you," Harry said softly in my ear. I looked up at him, preparing to pour my heart out.

"So sorry to break this up," Voldemort appeared, looking not sorry at all. "It was really sweet, but it's time for your execution Harry." Which meant the cavalry would arrive soon. I mean, let's face it, help always comes just in time. Never early, never too late. Just in time to save the day.

"Jenna dear, would you kindly unhand Mr. Potter?" Voldemort gave me a crooked smile. I shook my head and clung tighter.

"You have to let me go Jenna," Harry lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"He's going to kill you," my voice quivered. "I can't let you go Harry. I need you too much." He smiled softly, bringing his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"You know I'll never really leave you."

"Again with the sappy Muggle romance!" Voldemort roared, pulling me away. "I'm not letting any of this pettiness get in the way of my ultimate victory." He grabbed Harry by the arm and we disappeared. We reappeared in a well lit cavern, complete with shackles attached to the walls and an old fashioned guillotine.

"I thought you didn't like Muggles," I nodded at the guillotine. Voldemort smiled.

"This belonged to an ancestor of mine who enjoyed forcing Muggle torture on others," he replied. "Mind you, this was before the unforgivable curses were created."

"And I suppose you created them," I snarled. His grin grew.

"Such malice," his face was inches from mine, his breath was putrid. "You really will make a fitting queen."

"I'd rather die."

"That could be arranged my dear. But I think I'll keep you alive. A pretty face like yours shouldn't be wasted in death." He flicked his wand and Harry slammed into the cave wall.

"Harry!" I cried, rushing over. A small trickle of blood ran down the back of his neck.

"I'm ok," he gave me a small smile, wiping the blood away.

"Well that won't do," Voldemort flicked his wand again. Harry flew up, slamming into the ceiling, and then down to the floor.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"And there goes my better judgment," Voldemort shook his head, a softer flick, and Harry was shackled to the wall, breathing heavily. His glasses were on the floor, cracked and broken, and he was bruised and bloody.

"Oh Harry," I whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"I told you Jenna," he looked at me with those heart stopping emerald eyes. "None of this is your fault. Don't ever think it is." I felt tears spring to my eyes. This was really the end. The cavalry wasn't coming, Harry was going to die, and I would be forced to spend my days with the Lord of all things evil. My lip quivered as I fought back sobs.

"Don't cry for me," Harry whispered.

"Are you ready to meet death once and for all Harry?" Voldemort asked, wand poised for the kill. Harry looked at him, steely hate in his eyes.

"You're nothing but a filthy bastard," Harry snarled. Anger flashed through the Dark Lord's eyes.

"It's a shame you were never taught respect Harry," he whispered silkily. "It's a shame I don't have the time to teach you." Harry continued to glare. Fear gripped my heart as the end approached. If only I could save him, if only I could stop all this. Why did Voldemort have to make me a Horcrux? Why?

"Say goodbye Potter." Harry turned back to look at me. Memories flashed through my mind as I looked into those green eyes.

_The first time we met, we connected._

"_I'm Jenna," I smiled._

"_Harry," he grinned back. Those green eyes were brilliant. I remember those eyes._

"Goodbye Jenna," he whispered. I shook my head.

"No Harry," I was begging.

"_What are we going to do when we graduate?" I asked, looking up at the stars_

"_Not have to sneak out of bed at two in the morning?" Harry suggested. I laughed._

"_And we won't have to use the invisibility cloak."_

"_You think the grass here is permanently pressed?"_

"_We've been coming here for six years. Same spots too."_

"_I'm going to miss you."_

"_You have to write me, every day. Or else." It was Harry's turn to laugh._

"_and I know better than to take your threats lightly."_

"_See, you have learned something here!"_

He closed his eyes then opened them again.

"I love you Jenna, and I always will, even in death." My breath caught in my throat.

_Those green eyes stared at me, frightened and confused._

"_I don't know who I am, I don't know anything about myself anymore, Jenna. All I know is how I feel when I'm around you, and I must feel that way normally. I mean, you can't decide how you feel, it just happens." I stared at him, not knowing what to say. "I think I loved you Jenna." _

"I love you Harry," I answered, grabbing what I could of his hand. "I love you."

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, and I closed my eyes, finally letting the tears overcome me.


	11. Chapter 11

and here is the final chapter. i've really enjoyed writing this story, and i hope everyone cough has enjoyed reading it. :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I felt Harry's grip on my hand tighten as Voldemort uttered those words, and I shut my eyes tight, waiting for it to loosen. But it never did. His grip stayed tight, and I opened my eyes. A yellow, translucent shield was in front of us. I could see Voldemort gaping, and Harry wasn't dead.

"Harry?" I whispered in disbelief. He looked at me, just as shocked as I was.

"How?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I answered, a grin sliding to my face. I threw myself at the raven haired boy, taking his lips captive with my own.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed. "Thwarted by the stupid love magic again. Jenna, you get off Potter NOW!" I turned and glared at him, still holding on to Harry.

"You don't own me," I snarled.

"I practically do, you're my Horcrux," Voldemort spat back.

"She's not a piece of property!" Harry shouted. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"I said I was sorry," he pouted. I kissed him again.

"All right, when I figure out how to break through this shield, you both are dead!" Voldemort shrieked. "Beauty or not, you're a nuisance, and always have been. I'm getting rid of you Jenna."

"Wow, the last death threat I got was from Pansy Parkinson when I dated Draco," I pondered.

"I choose to forget that time," Harry answered blandly. I laughed.

"No laughter!" barked the mad man. He threw spell after spell at the shield, but all were absorbed without even touching us. With every failed spell, Voldemort's anger grew. Then suddenly I heard it; Shouts and a loud bang. In came the cavalry.

"Unhand Jenna!" three male voices shouted.

"And Harry," Hermione walked in, rolling her eyes.

"You know, you all were almost too late, you realize that?" I said. "What's wrong with you? Breaking all the rules…"

"You're still alive aren't you?" Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, we got lost. The boys wouldn't stop and ask for directions." All three of us girls muttered "men."

"Well, here's an excellent way to get the shield down," Voldemort smiled, pointing his wand at Hermione. Six wands pointed back at him.

"You can't win," Wood growled. Voldemort's eyes flashed, surveying the situation.

"Jenna," Harry whispered so only I could hear him. "When I say so, let go of me and then use Avada Kedavra on Voldemort."

"What?" I asked. "He's not going to die Harry, I'm a Horcrux, you have to kill me if you want to kill him."

"But what if the Horcrux is the one attacking him?" Harry questioned.

"Well…"

"Hermione researched. She sent me the signal that it will work. You just have to trust me on this Jenna." I nodded.

"I trust you Harry," I answered.

"Good. Now get me out of these shackles, and then when you let go, George will toss you his wand, and Fred will toss me his, and we both Avada Kedavra Voldemort, ok?"

"You had this planned out I see," I gave Harry a look. He grinned guiltily.

"Yes," he admitted. I laughed, giving the shackles a hearty tug, and they came out of the walls. Voldemort was still arguing with Wood about Hermione.

"Ready?" Harry asked. I nodded and hugged him tighter. "Let go."

We pulled apart and the shield vanished. Fred and George tossed us their wands and Harry and I stood, yelling in unison. Voldemort whipped around just in time to see the green jets of light shooting towards him. Without enough time to react, the spells hit him. His eyes grew wide, and then he let out a terrible scream, billowing smoke as his flesh burned and bubbled to nothing. A pile of robes lay on the floor. Voldemort was gone.

"Is he…really gone?" I asked Harry, grabbing his arm to steady myself. Harry nodded.

"I think so."

"Jenna!" A mass of males threw themselves on me.

"Really, they act like Harry wasn't in danger at all!" Hermione tutted at the group. Harry laughed.

"Thanks for the concern Hermione," he smiled, giving her a hug.

"You all right mate?" Ron asked, grinning. I pulled myself away from the guys.

"I'm ok, I swear!" I told them. Fred rolled his eyes.

"They really can't contain themselves at all," he said. I hugged the red haired twin.

"Thanks guys," I smiled at everyone.

"We only did it to shut those three up," Josh nodded towards George, Draco and Wood, who all turned away, doing their best to look innocent and unconcerned.

"What was that shield?" Hermione asked. I shrugged.

"Something we somehow created when I was about to die," Harry answered, locking eyes with me. I smiled and he smiled back. This could be our little secret.

We all returned back the cave, spreading the good news to the sickly and others who were there. I attended to the last of the patients and they went home. If they still had a home.

"So begins the rebuilding process," I sighed, sitting next to Harry. I had healed all of his wounds, including two nasty metal burns from the shackles.

"There's still one more thing left," Harry commented, pulling me to my feet.

"And what's that?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned and kissed me.

"You and me. Marry me Jenna," he said. My breath caught in my throat. It was so unexpected…

"Of course," I smiled. I didn't really have to think about the answer because I knew who I belonged with. I had always been happiest when I was with Harry. He smiled back and kissed me again.

"You wanna break it to the others?" he jerked his head towards the open doorway. The others meaning George, Draco and Wood.

"Not particularly," I grimaced. "They're going to kill you."

"Please, I'm the great Harry Potter," he winked. "I survived Voldemort, I can survive them."

"Somehow I think the wrath of three jealous, heartbroken guys is worse," I answered. He shrugged. "So where's my ring?"

"I'll get you one, I promise. I just wanted to ask before you changed your mind about me." He grinned again. I pushed him.

"You're so bad Potter," I shook my head, glaring.

"But you love me."

"I do."

"I like the sound of those words." I laughed. Things were finally looking up again.


End file.
